Just Need You
by FuujiAnima
Summary: Bercerita setelah Sasuke kembali ke Konoha sesudah berhasil membunuh Orochimaru dan Itachi.. rating M utk jaga-jaga


Author : FuujiAnima

Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto in anyways

Pairing : Sasunaru

Rating : M aja deh

Beberapa hari setelah Sasuke telah membunuh Orochimaru dan Itachi, dia kembali ke Konoha setelah diajak oleh Naruto. Awalnya dia dimarahin oleh Tsunade berjam-jam karena meninggalkan Konoha dulu. Tidak ada yang tahu kalau Sasuke kembali ke Konoha hanya untuk bertemu lagi dengan Naruto. Malamnya Naruto mengundang Sasuke untuk makan malam bersama sambil berbincang-bincang setelah lama mereka saling menuju arah yang berlawanan.

Dikediaman Naruto, dia sudah tidak sabar menunggu Sasuke.

"Ugh... Mana sih Sasuke uda susah-susah aku membuat makanan selain ramen dia malah telat!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketokan di pintunya

"Hai, Hai" Sambut Naruto.

"Halo dobe sudah lama sekali sejak aku ke rumahmu" kata Sasuke.

"Teme kenapa kamu telat sekali ntar makanannya jd dingin kan"

Sasuke tersenyum "Maaf dobe tadi aku dikerubutin Sakura dan Ino sehingga aku terhambat."

Naruto blushed "Sejak kapan Sasuke bisa tersenyum begitu lembut?" pikirnya dalam hati.

"woi dobe sampai kapan aku harus berdiri di dpn pintumu ini"

"ah iya masuk-masuk. Aku sudah menyediakan berbagai macam makanan yang kau sukai"

Beberapa lama kemudian setelah makan

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan kamu bisa masak?" tanya Sasuke bingung

"hehehe.. Mungkin sejak aku sering bertugas ke luar Konoha terus apalagi saat itu aku serius sekali mengejarmu agar kau kembali lagi kesini, jadinya mau tidak mau kan aku harus bisa masak sendiri"

"Naruto maaf ya karena aku kamu jadi susah, belum lagi sampai sekarang Akatsuki masih mengejarmu" Kata Sasuke benar-benar merasa bersalah

"Teme kamu jg sejak kapan jd sopan begitu seperti bukan Sasuke yang kukenal saja. Hahahaha. Sudahlah lagipula karena itu aku jadi semakin kuat jg." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum lebar khas Naruto.

"Hmmm... Naruto aku.. Ada hal yang mau kubicarakan" Kata Sasuke serius.

Naruto menjadi salah tingkah setelah melihat mata Sasuke yang begitu hitam dan serius. "A..Apa"

Belum sempat Sasuke bicara tiba-tiba Sai masuk. "Naruto"

"Eh knapa kau tiba-tiba masuk?" tanya Naruto

"Aku tidak mau kau berduaan terus sama orang yang bernama Sasuke ini"

"Apa maksudmu, Sai!" Sasuke menjadi geram.

"Heh.. Tidak kenapa-kenapa" Sai tetap santai namun matanya tajam menatap Sasuke. Dan Sasuke pun membalas tatapan tajamnya.

Didalam hati mereka berdua "SAINGAN" pikirnya.

"A..Anu." Naruto bingung dengan sikap kedua temannya itu. "Aku cuci piring dulu ya" meninggalkan mereka berdua karena tidak tahan dengan suasana dingin tersebut. "Ada apa dengan mereka berdua ya" pikir Naruto.

Pas Naruto berada di dapur, Sai mulai berbicara pelan agar tidak terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Sasuke sebenarnya maksud kedatanganmu ke sini untuk mengatakan pada Naruto kalau kau mencintainya kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu" Jawab Sasuke dingin.

"Hmm bagaimana ya pokoknya aku tahu dan asal kau tahu aku juga mencintai Naruto apalagi berkat dia aku bisa seperti sekarang dan aku tidak akan membiarkanmu merebut Naruto dariku"

"Kau...." Sasuke menggertakkan giginya.

"Apalagi setelah dulu kau hampir membunuh Naruto, juga saat kita pertama kali bertemu kau juga mau membunuh Naruto.. Karena itu aku tak bisa menyerahkan Naruto padamu Sasuke.. Aku tidak mau kehilangan senyuman Naruto lagi."

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab memang dulu dia sudah berniat membunuh Naruto walau akhirnya dia tidak mampu, terus saat bertemu Naruto setelah 3 tahun berlalu sebenarnya dalam hatinya dia tak mau menyakiti Naruto hanya saja..dia tak mau kehilangan Naruto ditangan orang lain. Hal itu memang tak bisa dimaafkan.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" Kata Sai.

"Eh?"

"Sebenarnya aku kesini hanya untuk memperingatkanmu. Kalau kau berani membuat Naruto menangis lagi maka aku akan membunuhmu" Sai memberikan senyuman yang sangat dingin sebelum pergi sampai Sasuke pun menjadi takut.

"Lho mana Sai?" Tanya Naruto.

"Di..dia sudah pulang"

"Hmmm aneh sekali ada apa dengan dia" Dengus Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Naruto ingat sesuatu

"Ne.. Sasuke tadi kamu mau membicarakan apa?"

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Ituloh tadi sebelum Sai datang" Jawab Naruto tidak sabar, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Sasuke bicarakan.

"Oh.. Mmm gimana ya.." Sasuke agak segan mengatakannya

"Ayolah Sasuke jangan bikin aku penasaran" wajah Naruto mendekati wajah Sasuke.

Sesaat wajah Sasuke memerah walau mungkin Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Begini mengapa kau masih memaafkan perbuatanku yang sudah begitu jahat padamu Naruto. Sampai-sampai kau masih menerimaku sebagai teman baikmu"

"Hehehe.. Karena aku tahu Sasuke saat itu kamu tidak bahagia, kebahagiaanmu telah dipendam selama kamu ingin mencari kekuatan untuk membunuh Itachi. Jadi sebagai teman aku ingin kamu bahagia.. Kira-kira begitulah" Naruto menjawab dengan senyuman yang paling manis.

"Hhhh.. Jadi kau hanya menganggapku sebagai teman biasa Naruto?" Sasuke terlihat sedih.

"Eh.. Bukan kamu itu temanku yang paling penting bukan hanya teman biasa"

"Jadi kita hanya sebagai teman dekat saja, Naruto?"

"Teme apa sih maumu?" Tanya Naruto kesal.

"Aku... Aku ingin kita lebih dari sekedar teman" Jawab Sasuke dengan muka yang memerah.

"EHH?" Naruto terlihat sangat kaget "maksudmu apa dengan lebih dari teman?" Tampang Naruto berubah menjadi bingung apalagi saat dia pertama kalinya melihat muka Sasuke yang memerah.

"Begini maksudku" Tanpa tanda-tanda Sasuke sudah melandaskan ciumannya ke Naruto dan mendorong Naruto ke bawah tubuhnya.

"Te..Teme apa yang.." Wajah Naruto saat ini sangat merah.

"Aku mencintaimu Naruto.. Aku tidak ingin kita hanya menjadi teman apalagi teman dekat.. Aku ingin kamu menjadi pacarku. Itulah alasan utamaku kenapa aku kembali lagi ke Konoha" Sasuke merasa pasti mukanya merah lagi tapi dia sudah tidak peduli lagi.

"Sasuke.. Apa kau tahu sebenarnya alasanku mengejarmu dan membuatmu kembali lagi ke Konoha karena aku tidak ingin ditinggal lagi olehmu.. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku juga tidak selemah dahulu.. Aku.. Semua itu karena aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" Naruto mulai menitikkan air mata. Air mata itu bukanlah air mata kesedihan seperti yang dulu tapi air mata karena ternyata perasaannya sama dengan perasaan Sasuke.

Tanpa menunggu lagi Sasuke mencium Naruto dengan sangat dalam. Saat Naruto mendesah kesempatan itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Sasuke, dia langsung menjelajahi mulut Naruto dengan lidahnya. Hanya sekali-sekali mereka melepaskan ciumannya hanya untuk mengambil nafas. Melihat Naruto yang tidak menolaknya, Sasuke langsung dengan tangkas membuka baju Naruto dan kemudian menjilat-jilat nipple Naruto yang membuat Naruto menjadi menegang. Sasuke pun mulai tidak tahan melihat Naruto yang sangat menggairahkan kemudian ia mulai melepas celana Naruto tidak lupa dia juga mulai melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya. Sasuke dengan hati-hati mulai memasukkan satu per satu jarinya ke dalam tubuh Naruto sampai akhirnya 3 jari pun telah dimasukkan. Begitu melihat Naruto yang sudah mulai terbiasa, Sasuke mulai memasukkan miliknya ke dalam tubuh Naruto menggantikan ketiga jarinya yang membuat Naruto menegang.

"Sa..sasuke cepat"

"Naruto.." Sasuke menurutinya.

"Sasuke.. Akh.." Naruto telah mencapai puncaknya sehingga mengeluarkan cairan berwarna putih dari dalam dirinya.

"Naruto.. Aku mencintaimu" Sasuke sangat berkeringat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu.. Sasuke.." Jawab Naruto yang sudah lemas.

Kemudian mereka berdua pun tertidur..


End file.
